


Boyfriend Got Back

by TidalDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: HPFT, F/M, James Potter Loves Being Pegged, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalDragon/pseuds/TidalDragon
Summary: Once James and Lily finally start dating, a jealous, marginalized Sirius has to look for a different source of amusement. His choice? A Hogwarts poll of which Head Student has the better ass. The winner gets it in the end.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 31





	Boyfriend Got Back

James and Lily were lazing on the couch in the common room Saturday morning, her head in his lap as she read out of his Transfiguration textbook while he flipped through his copy of the testing manual for his Class C BIQL management badge.

Sirius, for his part, sat in a chair across from them scowling. Peter and Remus were still asleep, he’d already read his copy of 2-3-1 twice, finding nothing interesting even in the transfer gossip pages. This could _not_ be the start to his weekend.

“I’m going to breakfast,” he announced, hoping to provoke some reaction from the pair.

“Okay,” they said in unison.

“Bugger, James!”

James eased his way up so Lily could sit. She smoothed her hair and turned to look at Sirius right along with her boyfriend.

“Bloody hell mate,” he snapped, “are you trying to wake up the whole house?”

“No. Just trying to drag you two lovebirds out of your little bubble.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. We’re all waiting on Peter and Remus and then there will be plenty of people to give you attention.”

James laughed. “I can see it now, a crowd of people petting you, Padfoot.”

“I see how it’s going to be. You two ganging up on me again.”

“Poor you,” Lily said, talking to Sirius as if he were a baby.

“You lot are up early,” Remus said as he came down the stairs with Peter whose hair looked nearly as disheveled as James’s was on its own.

Sirius hopped up and walked over to them. “Too early apparently. These two wet blankets don’t want to do anything but read.”

“It must’ve been absolutely horrible for you,” Remus said with a smirk.

The two deep sleepers having finally woken up, the whole group headed down to the Great Hall in search of food. After Lily grabbed a blueberry muffin, James dove in, grabbing three waffles along with two slices of butter and a small, silver pitcher of syrup. Lily sipped her orange juice peacefully as she bit at her muffin while James began digging into his waffles like he hadn’t eaten in a month. Chancing a glance his way, Lily shook her head.

“Wrf fong, ‘ils.”

“Really, James? You act as if you didn’t sneak out for food in the night. Which I know you did.”

“How do–“

“You were passed out on the couch when I came back down. I had to wipe crumbs off your shirt.”

Remus and Peter chuckled.

Sirius felt his irritation rise at the pair. Always chatting with each other like no one else was there and Lily had even been getting away with dropping herself between he and James so she could sit across from Remus. Even the other students in the surrounding area were off in their own worlds where Sirius was invisible – or worse – unimportant. He lashed out at a large chunk of melon, stabbing it and chomping down on it angrily. The honeymoon had worn off and now he was just tired of this whole dynamic.

“You’re all boring,” he griped.

Remus turned his head around from surreptitiously watching one of the Ravenclaw girls and leaned forward. Peter and Lily stayed silent while James groaned. “It’s not our fault you don’t want to study or play more…cerebral…games with us.”

“This is exactly what I’m talking about! What’s wrong with a flight now and then or a frivolous game of Exploding Snap?”

“We practice every week, Padfoot. And we usually go flying at least a couple other times on top of that.”

Lily crossed her arm and raised her nose, feigning haughtiness. “Not even _I_ try to interfere with that.”

“Are you mocking me, Evans?”

She shrugged, returning to her food. “Maybe.”

The rest of the table started laughing.

“I’m going to go find something interesting to do,” Sirius muttered as he stood up and huffed off.

As he wandered the halls in search of said something, all he found was different groups of people gabbing. When they weren’t boring him with classes, classes, classes, girls were ooh-ing and ahh-ing over the latest issue of Witch Weekly or bemoaning some witch or wizard being off the meat market. The boys weren’t much better. Eventually he just took a seat in the courtyard and tried to pull a Remus and meditate.

“Merlin, I wish I was James Potter. A bloody quidditch star _and_ his girlfriend’s got a damn tight ass.”

“I can’t believe she waited so long. Dating James Potter would be a total dream. He _has_ to be even fitter under those clothes.” Another girl jumped in. “Plus he has _such_ a cute butt.”

Another group: “ _Fuck_ mate. Why do you keep looking at Nicole when you can check out the Head Girl’s ass as she walks by?

“He’s proper fit all over, but I still say his butt is _so_ underrated…”

Sirius smiled his devious grin of old. Let the games be-fucking-gin.

As James slipped into Potions and sat down next to Sirius, he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sirius said. “Stick up your bum?”

James rolled his eyes. “Grow up, mate.”

“And here I am trying extend the olive branch, Prongs.” Sirius crossed his arms. “I’m hurt.”

James’s eyes narrowed. “What are you up to?”

“Oh nothing. Just trying to pass Potions despite having such an inept partner.”

“Exploding Snap tonight?”

“Really? What about Lily?”

“I’ll sort it out.”

James kissed Lily hard on the lips, pinning her against one of the lockers before moving on to her collarbone and giving it the lightest nip.

She giggled. “Stop it, James. We’re not fumbling fourthies, you don’t need to – mmm – mark your territory.” He responded by tugging her blouse and jumper out of her skirt. “Hey, hey!” she said, smacking him on the head through more laughter, “we don’t have time for that!”

“There’s always time for that,” James winked, pressing into her.

She smiled into another kiss as she undid his tie. “You’re awful. We’re going to miss class…”

“Do you care?” he asked, reaching up her shirt.

“I _did_ read ahead.”

“Stone won’t miss us.”

The pair shut up and enjoyed themselves, James’s hands roaming Lily’s body, making the thin tank she wore underneath slide up against her smooth skin. Her hands wrapped around his neck so he couldn’t escape and he groaned as she rubbed him through his pants.

“N-not fair…” he protested, trying to invoke the rules _she’d_ imposed on their school-week rendezvous.

“Very fair,” she said, smirking as she rubbed down and around him. “You threw those out the window when you went up my shirt.

“What…huh,” he hitched, “what about this?” he smirked, squeezing one arm free and stroking his hand up her inner thigh under her skirt.

“Now _that’s_ …” she moaned into their next kiss “… _that’s_ not fair.”

Suddenly they hear the door swing open. “Alright you lot!” barked the Hufflepuff Captain, Andrew Gagley, “we’ve got Gryffindor up next and we all know what happened last year!”

“Shit!” said James as he pushed Lily around the corner.

“Damnit, James!” she hissed, “I thought this was supposed to be empty!”

“Hey…they don’t know we’re here. It’s totally alright.”

“How is it ‘totally alright’? They’re blocking the only way out!”

James smirked, kissing her again before poking the tip of her nose with his finger. “That’s not _strictly_ true.”

Sirius and Remus made it back after Defense and found James and Lily sitting across from each other. They both looked rather tense and James’s greeting was more than a little awkward. “What’d you do, James?” asked Remus.

“Nothing, no big deal.”

“Lily?”

“Nothing. Really.”

“Why weren’t you in Defense, Prongsie?” asked Sirius. “You and Lily Flower missed your _favorite_ class.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” Lily snapped.

“Stone’s garbage,” James said, “he hasn’t taught us anything we don’t already know.”

“Prongsie and Lily Flower sitting in a tree…”

“Shut up, Sirius.”

After returning from dinner, Lily was in a foul mood. “What the hell is wrong with people I swear it feels like they’ve been…ogling me. Not just the creeps either.”

“You mean more than before? You’re young and beautiful, love. What can I say?”

“Okay, Prince Charming. You can’t tell me you haven’t seen it.”

“They’re checking out your ass.”

“Well don’t act like _you_ haven’t felt people’s eyes on you. I’ve seen you looking over your shoulder.”

“Girls. It’s normal stuff.”

Lily crossed her arms. “You _would_ say that. Personally, I think there’ve been some boys too,” she winked.

“More evidence I’m universally loved.”

“Alright…pretend it doesn’t bother you…”

“Fine,” James admitted, “it’s been weird. Incredibly sudden and incredibly weird.”

“You know what seems like it might be a good way to relax?” Lily asked.

James sighed. “I’m just enjoying the couch. My feet are barking.”

“Try wearing my shoes you baby.”

“Fine. What was this about relaxing?”

“I think we could both do with a trip to our favorite place.”

Not long afterward, James and Lily found themselves in the Room of Requirement, this time set with a king-size bed, a two-person tub, and various aromatic candles, the last of which were _clearly_ for Lily.

“Huh. That’s different.”

“I said we could relax, James. Not come in here for an unrestrained fuck-fest like last time.”

“What’s the difference?”

Lily whacked him on the head before shoving him on top of the bed. “You’re such a berk.”

“A very fine berk.”

“Yes, very, _very_ fine,” she teased.

He yanked her down with him. “My girlfriend’s finer.”

She looked into his eyes for a moment before snuggling up to him. “Was that you being genuinely sweet?”

He put a finger to his lips. “You’ll never know.” Closing his eyes, he felt some of the tension and fatigue ebb away into the mattress. “Damn, that does feel good. It’s really soft.”

“Feels softer naked,” Lily laughed, laying back down after disrobing.

“That wasn’t nice,” James said. “My eyes were closed!”

Lily grinned. “They’re open now, aren’t they? Besides…we both know you love surprises.”

“Fair.”

“You know what we should do?”

“What’s that?”

“First,” she said, pointing at him as she reached down and unbuckled his belt, “ _you_ should be naked too.”

James laid still as Lily slowly worked his clothes off while allowing him the privilege of seeing every last inch of her while she did it. He couldn’t help but stiffen at the sight of her and he’d done that quickly, something that she brushed up against while getting him nude. Despite how hard he’d gotten, Lily didn’t offer any immediate relief. He smirked. It was time to mess up the bed.

James yanked her down and straddled and she laughed as he pressed his body down on top of her. “You’re _so_ strong and _so_ aggressive,” she smiled, looking up at him coquettishly.

He immediately headed for her neck instead of her face, pinning her hands back by her head and nibbling here and there as he trailed his way down her body.

“You’re going to leave marks,” she laughed, squirming underneath him.

He stared her down. “You’ve got a wand.”

She shivered as he gave her breasts softer, gentler treatment, tweaking a nipple as he ended his voyage past her cleavage. He was teasing her _badly_ now – a punishment for her fangirlish display earlier. As he reached the top of her stomach, she seized the moment to shake loose of his hands and press his nose into her. “Please.”

The moment she let up, he moved on to lapping at her. He was the first ever go down on her, but it didn’t matter. Lily loved it and if Lily loved it that was enough for him. James would dance between tender and loving to simply merciless – either way by the time he pulled back, she was panting and his face was wet.

It didn’t take long today and he freed himself, pointing to the floor. She obeyed without question. On her knees in front of him, she teased the head with the tip of her tongue, licking only the tiniest portion of it before running it around the sensitive skin between his head and his shaft. With a mischievous look, she grabbed the base of his shaft and made to swallow him before placing just the beginning in her mouth and sucking gently. Lily could hear James groan, leaning back and planting one hand on the bed. Then she pulled off completely.

“Somebody wants more…”

He applied pressure to her head, encouraging her to down him quickly. Taking him as deep as she could, she bobbed her head up and down several times before starting to jerk him. “Merlin…” James groaned, giving up his second hand to stabilize himself. “You’re…too good at that,” he finished as she licked the length of his shaft with the tip of her tongue before diving back down over the head.

“I can stop if you want,” she said.

“No!” James blurted.

“That’s what I thought.” She went down on him again bathing his dick with her tongue as she pushed herself farther down.

“Oh…oh M-merlin, Lils. Every time I think you’ve…God you pull out something new.”

She pulled off and gave him a hungry look over the tip of his penis. “I’ve been practicing,” she smirked. “Are you going to let me show you the last thing I learned?”

In seconds he felt the head of his cock resting on the back of her throat, her nose pressed into the skin right above his bone.

“ _Fuuuck_.”

Lily yanked herself off and waited.

James quickly flipped her over and shoved himself in as she spread out, folded over the edge of the bed now. It didn’t take long for them to find their rhythm - perfect – she knew. So. Fucking. Perfect. Lily would shove back on him as he bottomed out inside her.

He groaned. She was so tight. From time to time he’d tease her by pulling out and tweaking her clit as he ran the tip of his dick just inside her, sometimes faster then slowly. It was harder this way if she didn’t lift her ass a bit but she obliged, giving him better access to use her at his leisure. James loved making her beg, then shoving his cock all the way back inside her.

But she could tease too. Lily loved alternating how tight she squeezed him as he thrusted. It wasn’t for every witch, but Lily thanked God that she didn’t have an adverse reaction to contraceptive potions because boy did she love to feel him spurt inside her, mixing his spunk with her wetness. They played a game. If he got her to orgasm in the first five minutes, she’d reward him by cleaning him up with her mouth. She threw him a bone from time to time. After all, it was only fair given how many times she’d cheated him out of the reward. It always felt like longer, but after rutting for a good fifteen minutes, they flopped down next to each other spent.

Basking too long with James could be dangerous depending on his appetite though and this was such an occasion. He rolled back on top of her, kissing – mmm he was kissing her _everywhere_. Today he played his own game, trying not to let her catch his lips as he roamed from her shoulders, to her neck, to her breasts and every place she could think of. Eventually she always caught him though, pulling him in before they made out passionately.

But Lily had her own mischief in mind, flipping him over when he least expected it and taking over on top. “Who’s in charge now?” she asked, smiling down at him.

James preferred being in control, pounding his girlfriend into submission. He felt primal and she confessed to loving him taking her after their first few times and her mock attempts at taking charge were the perfect bait. She was always so tightly wound, she felt good giving up control. But there were those times that Lily liked taking control back – especially when it involved surprising James.

Today, neither could keep themselves going again long and as they lay there resting, his arm holding her close as she laid her head on James’s chest, she was stunned by what she heard him say next.

“I want to fuck your ass.”

Lily sprang up. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You know you love surrendering…”

“That’s…I don’t know, James,” she said. “I’ve heard it hurts.”

“Maybe if you do it wrong. We’ll do it _right_ …and well, we both know how you love getting done doggy.”

She did feel a shot of electricity thinking about James fucking her in her second-favorite position. But her bum? “We should get dressed,” she said, starting to pick up her clothes in a hurry. “I’ll uhh…I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Hey, you don’t have to run off. It was just an idea.”

“I know,” she said, kissing him gently before she left, “and I’ll think about it.”

The next day, the lovers woke up to Sirius presiding over a crowd of people that was beyond ridiculous for 7:00 AM on a Saturday. Things didn’t get any better for them when they wandered downstairs at almost exactly the same time.

“What the fuck, Padfoot? You woke us up!”

“Don’t be sore mate! Everyone’s just here to witness the results!”

“The results of what?” Lily asked, still wiping sleep out of her eyes.

“Who gets this amazing trophy,” the long-locked wizard said, holding up a brass monstrosity emblazoned onto with two circles joined together in the middle. The placard – if there was one – was turned toward Sirius.

James leaned his head back and yawned, now standing next to his best friend. “I’m going to excuse that there’s an absurd amount of ‘visitors’ from other houses for the moment.”

Sirius tossed the cup to James, who caught it and stared down at the placard. “You son of a–“

He was drowned out by Sirius’s theatrics. “It was a close call, but the winner is – James Potter – Hottest Ass in Hogwarts.”

“I can’t believe him,” Lily shouted later as she stomped around the edge of the Black Lake. “You should be killing him with me! That insufferable, immature, perverted ‘friend’ of yours!” she growled.

“Oh I’m totally prepared to kill him.”

“You’d really kill your best friend for me?”

“Somehow. Metaphorically. If I _actually_ killed him I’d wind up in Azkaban and I don’t think that’d sit very well with you would it?”

She laughed. “You’re such a goof.”

“I can at least punch him in the face. Maybe even twice before he beats the shit out of me.”

“He can’t be that much–“

“Come on. He’s a hulking mammoth of a beater. We both know he’d kick my ass.”

“Fine,” she frowned. “At least this bullshit is over.”

“Aren’t you a little offended though? I’d have expected you to kick my _ass_ by the length of broomstick.”

This time Lily rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why I love you.”

“Because I have such a great butt?”

“Shut up.”

Failing to notice the extent of Lily’s anger about the situation, Sirius enjoyed laughing about the prank with dozens of their housemates. As he was sitting in the common room doing the same among a handful of others, the black-haired beast suddenly found his trousers around his ankles. His skivvies quickly joined them. “Very funny!” he grumbled covering himself as he yanked them both up. “Which of you little blighters did that? Bloody disrespectful.” No sooner had Sirius gotten his clothes back in place, than they dropped again. This time it didn’t take him long to find James and Lily’s heads poking out from just inside the boys’ staircase.

James grinned when he realized Sirius’s wand had dropped to the ground in the process. “Up you go!” he said with a wink, hanging his friend upside down by his foot.

Two minutes later, the ship had been righted as one of the younger students cancelled James and Lily’s spells, dropping Sirius to the ground. Hard. “You bloody idiot!” he yelled. “You didn’t have to drop me!”

James approached with Lily, both wearing hard faces, but eyes unmistakably full of mirth. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Yeah,” he muttered, dragging himself up to a seated position, “I might’ve gotten a bit…carried away.”

“Might’ve?” Lily yelled, hitting him in the shoulder as James held her by the arm.

“Sorry!” Sirius said, raising his hands in surrender. “If it’s any consolation I think everyone officially knows I have the hairiest ass in Hogwarts now.”

“Well maybe not _the_ hairiest,” Remus said as he walked down the stairs chuckling.

“Shut up, Moony. Don’t try to comfort me.”

The couple capped off what was a tumultuous and near-disastrous week with more “relaxation”. As they rested on the bed again, Lily looked over at her boyfriend. “I still can’t believe you won, you bastard. Sirius is such an ass.”

James laughed. “Perfect word.”

“Are you ever going to give that up?”

“Maybe…”

“ _Anyway_ …I’ve been thinking about your proposal. Do you still want my bum?

James was afraid he was walking into a trap, but nervously nodded yes.

“I thought so. _You’ve_ been checking it out more too haven’t you?”

“I check your ass out all the time. Why do you think I let you walk in front me so much?”

“So, when I thought you were opening doors for me to be nice…”

“Checking out your ass as you walked in. One hundred percent.”

“Well…” she started, leaning forward and breathing into his ear, “it’s all yours.”

“…are you sure?”

She met his eyes with a smile and a bizarre confidence that seemed to have replaced the awkwardness of before. “I’m sure.”

“…really?”

“Really. There’s just one condition. The Hottest Ass in Hogwarts has to go first.”

James already had his belt unbuckled and fly unzipped when he stopped. “Wait…what?”

“You heard me.”

“I…I don’t know, Lily…”

She crossed her arms and cocked her head. “You get my ass. It’s only fair that I get yours.”

“But I’m the guy…I’m the one who’s supposed to do the fucking.”

Lily stepped up to him, sliding her arms under his and grabbing his face to kiss him. His belt buckle clinked on the stone floor and he watched as she bent down toward it. Instead of helping him out though, Lily reached under the bed, producing something…else. “If that’s true…then why did the room give us this?”

James’s eyes widened at the sight of the strap-on his girlfriend was holding. She yanked his dick out. “Obviously somebody’s interested,” she said, squeezing his semi-hard shaft, which she felt growing in her hand.

“That’s just because you’re grabbing it!”

She looked him in the eyes and felt James’s cock twitch in her hand. “You _want_ this,” she whispered, “it’s a lot of work being in control. Just give in. It’s my turn.”

“Lils…” James groaned as she stroked his dick, which was now nearly at full mast.

She let him go and stepped back, fixing the harness and moaning briefly as the rear half slid inside her. “Look, James,” she said, turning his head to face her. Lily loved how doe-eyed her boyfriend looked. He must be as scared as she’d been her first time, when Roy Winstead had wooed his way into her panties. God it made her wet. She put her hands on her hips and locked eyes with him again, the rubber dong hanging between them. “You’re giving up your ass tonight. It’s just a matter of when.”

He looked her in the eyes, then nodded.

“Good boy, she said, grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer of the nearest bedside table. “Do it right. Isn’t that what you said?”

“Yes,” James nodded and followed his girlfriend’s next instructions, eventually bending over the bed at his waist and his bum sticking out towards her.”

Flipping him over and making out or riding him was one thing, but now, with her finger – now fingers – stretching his hole, the power was intoxicating. This was what _he_ must feel.

“Lily,” he said softly, “you’re not uhh…you’re not going to think…less of me, right?”

She laughed. “Less of you? It’s not every guy that lets his girlfriend boink his ass to get her rocks off.” It was incredibly amusing to Lily as she watched him blush furiously. Still, she knew he was being honest. She stopped probing him for a minute and walked around in front of him. “James,” she said, putting a hand gently on his face, “you’re still going to be the guy I want on top of me or shoving me against a wall or bending me over – the guy I want _fucking_ _the shit_ out of me.”

“O-okay,” he quavered. She went back behind him and slid her fingers back in, pushing deeper this time, almost to the last knuckle. James grunted and she peered around to see his dick was rock hard. Lily began lavishing kisses on her boyfriend’s bare back before kissing on his neck like he so often did to her, pressing her fingers all the way inside him in the process. “You…that–“

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Lily lightly lubed her other hand and reached around, slowly jerking him as she probed him more roughly with one last finger. James jerked away a bit. “I’m going to get rough with you,” she said. Satisfied that he was sufficiently open, she slathered the dildo that jutted out from her and just as she pulled her fingers out, pressed the head inside his butt.

“Fuck, Lily! What’s that?”

“Just the tip, love,” she answered.

“No way! How am I supposed to–”

Lily cut him off, pushing in again. “Quit whining. It’s not even as big as you.”

“You don’t have to lie.”

“Shush,” she said as she squirted more lube over her rubber dick. “Now be good and take it,” she growled.

Before James could react, she’d shoved the thing inside him. This _couldn’t_ be…if she wasn’t lying how the hell did she – his thoughts collapsed as she eased out the tiniest bit before pressing back in against…something. God he’d never felt so good.

He heard Lily moan behind him. “ _That’s_ all of it,” she growled.

Lily slowly pulled what felt like little of it out before pushing it back in. James groaned loudly, unable to help arching his back slightly as she bottomed out again. She looked down at her boyfriend, loving his reactions beneath her. Lily had never seen someone get fucked before and seeing “her” dick stretching James’s hole…it was time for _her_ to _really_ get off. Each stroke removed a bit more of the dildo, giving her more pressure on her _and_ in her every time she slid back in.

“Ready?” she asked, not really caring what the answer was.

“Hu – _huh_. _Fuuck. Lil–”_

Lily bathed in an ecstasy all her own as she fucked her boyfriend. Just the sight only made her wetter. _She_ was fucking her boyfriend. It wouldn’t leave her mind and she got hotter with each thrust, the mental thrill combining with physical pleasure as each hard stroke jammed her side of the strap-on into her.

“Lily. How uhh…” he grunted as she pushed deeper – impossibly deep. “… _so good_.”

What had he said? “What was that?”

“…nnnh…this is…you’re so _fucking_ good. How’d you…kn…ow–“

She stopped. This was going to be _such_ a moment. She yanked the dildo free, covering it liberally with more lubricant. “Beg me,” she said. James panted beneath her, Yes. _Yes_. He was thinking about it.

“Come on, Lils…”

She’d been here so many times before. “ _Beg_.”

“Please…” She stayed silent. “Merlin!” He felt the tip of the rubber shaft touch the outside of his hole. “Please,” he whimpered, “pl-please fuck me.”

This time she reached around again and started stroking his dick. “Of course I will,” she whispered in his ear as she shoved herself all the back in.

What followed was a symphony of moans. She’d never heard James so vocal and he’d never felt her be so aggressive. Forget the bedroom. _Never_. Each wave of pleasure drove James deeper, yearning for her next thrust, but simultaneously on the edge of release as she toyed with his cock. Lily enjoyed her own waves, particularly reveling the in watching James push back like she did when she wanted to feel his cock as deep as she could. Even when she’d suggested it she had no idea how hypnotic the sights and sounds and sensations would be. How intoxicated she’d be by James submitting to her completely.

God she was peaking again. Lily realized she couldn’t just pull out. No. She wanted him to finish while she was still stuffing him. Picking up the pace of her thrusts again and jerking James faster and faster, she felt him tense in her hand and rammed all the way in.

 _“Fu – fu…oh_ ,” James leaned forward, her dick shoved inside him as he spat his load everywhere.

Lily slipped loose, starting to come down from the psychosexual high. His last little groan-sigh had been so adorable. Still, she knew he needed to process this. Quickly getting rid of her rubber friend, she watched him heaving. He’d obviously enjoyed it even if he might – _would_ – regret sitting down tomorrow. As he stayed bent over, his breathing reduced to a mild panting, she approached. “You okay?”

James seemed to stare down, carefully pulling himself up and resting as best he could on his haunches. She couldn’t believe he could manage it, but she couldn’t blame him for not flopping down in his own cum. James learned early on that Lily was _not_ going to accept that stuff anywhere but inside her. How it got inside her was less of a concern, but it was a sticky mess.

“That…why’d I like it?”

“Liked it?” She could’ve given him the clinical explanation as to why having his butt fucked felt so good, but that probably wasn’t what he needed at the moment. “You _loved_ it. Maybe you wanted to fuck me there _that_ badly…” she ventured, offering him a shy smile as he finally turned to face her.

“I can’t believe I actually begged for more.”

“Bet you’re still begging,” she smirked. “But then you beg for more of everything with me.”

James scowled. “I am _not_ still begging. Even if I did get off on it,” he said, jerking his head toward the discarded toy.

“That’s a good thing…”

“Getting off with you fucking me up the ass?”

“That’s exactly right. Getting off with me fucking you up the ass,” she laughed. “I told you,” she added, pulling him back onto the pillows with her. “You’re still the one I want to pound the shit of me until I can’t walk straight. As competitive as you are, I’ll have to be ready for you to try setting some world record when I return the favor.” Lily batted her eyes. “I just hope you’ll find it in you to be gentle.”

He rolled his head over to look at her. “Yeah?”

“You’ve actually got me excited.”

Lily noted that James was shyer over the next week or so, but just as her patience was starting to wear thin, he dragged her off to an empty classroom and shagged her as roughly as ever, seeming as if he’d finally accepted her assurances that she thirsted for surrendering to the pleasure he gave her just as much as before. She’d been absolutely right about the way he hammered her when he nailed her ass. As far as she was concerned – world record achieved.

After a week of particularly hard essays, James had noticed Lily getting quite grumbly, a pent-up energy boiling inside her. It came as no surprise to him when she invited him back to their room on the fifth floor where he found her sitting on the bed facing away from him.

Lily turned her head and smiled. “You’re here.”

“Where the hell else would I be?”

She had a mischievous glint in her eye as he walked over. His eyes widened as she pulled back the sheets and stood. “Thank God. I _really_ need you to help me work out the tension.”

James froze near the edge of the bed, surprising himself by how easily he relented when she started to turn around. He felt his cock hardening in his pants already as he watched her grease the rubber pole. “Lils…”

She put a finger over his lips and smiled as she felt the bulge in his pants. “ _He’s_ not shy. And we both know how bad you want this.” Lily wasted little time lubing him up tonight, finding him more…open…to the process. She smiled widely, shivering as she watched him simply yield to her. Before long, she slid the head of her dick slid between his cheeks, the tip resting against his hole.

“Bend over boyfriend. Time to get fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This smut-fest was inspired by the story ‘Best Regards’ on the hpfanfictalk (HPFT) archive (cross-posted here as 'Yours in Sodomy'). After reading that short and sweet wonder (which you should read now even though it’s not necessary) and some DM banter, I decided to take up the idea of Lily pegging James. This is part of a 1-v-1 with another HPFT author, but I hope you like the boinking and the corny butt jokes/foreshadowing.


End file.
